ladrona de amor
by Miya-chan22
Summary: Que pasaría si nuestra querida Momoko por el día sea una estudiante común y corriente pero por la noche se convierta en Blossom una ladrona profesional y buscada por las autoridades de la ley?¿Y si se enamora de Butch el chico mas popular de la escuela?¿Y si después de ir a un campamento para probar sus habilidades esos sentimientos cambian?Si quieren saberlo pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores bueno se preguntaran "porque mierda es el segundo capitulo de what happened?" bueno es que me equivoque vale no es mi culpa ahora si aquí esta el verdadero el primer cap de Ladrona de amor **

**Aclaraciones:**

**Momoko : lleva el cabello suelto hasta las caderas y con un lazito al lado del cabello **

**Blossom :cabello recogido en una coleta alta,le llega hasta los muslos(recogido) y de color blanco y ojos azules**

**Miyako :hermana de Momoko,lleva el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y le llega hasta la cintura(recogido)**

**Kaoru :vecina de Momoko y mejor amiga,también es la hija de un agente de policía mejor dicho el jefe,lleva el cabello suelto y es mas femenina **

**si a alguien no le gustan estos cambios que me lo diga **

**Disclaimer:Demashitaa!powerpuff girlls z no me pertenece solo esta loca idea XD**

**sin mas que decir comencemos **

* * *

-BUSCADLA POR TODOS LADOS TIENE QUE ESTAR POR AQUÍ, NO PUDO HABER IDO MUY LEJOS!-grito el agente de policía

En otro lugar cerca de allí.

-Uff por poco me pillan-suspiro una chica albina y de hermosos ojos azules-Vamos no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí Leo

-Si vamos Bloss-respondió una pequeña hada de nombre Leo

-Pues allá vamos-dijo Blossom

Blossom fue corriendo y esquivando a cada policía que se le atravesaba con un disfraz similar,así la confundían con ellos

-OYE TU!-grito un guardia

_-Mierda,me pillaron ojala que mi actuación funcione-_Pensó Blossom-Dígame-respondió Blossom con voz fingida

-Quien eres?-pregunto el guardia

-Me llamo...Bell señor-respondió "Bell"

-Bueno Bell si ves a una chica albina como tu y de ojos azules, nos avisas vale?-dijo el guardia amablemente

-S-si-respondió "Bell"

-Eres nueva? cierto porque nunca te he visto por aquí-dijo otro guardia

-Si-respondió "Bell"

-Bueno te dejamos trabajar, nos vemos-respondió un guardia

-Adiós-Dijo "Bell"

Cuando los guardias desaparecieron de su vista se quito el disfraz

-Bell? en serio?-pregunto Leo-Que cutre mujer debiste pensar algo mejor

-Cállate o nos descubrirán tonta!-Dijo Blossom-Corre

Así Corrieron y llegaron al departamento de Blossom y cuando ya estaba dentro se destransformo y volvió a ser una hermosa chica de cabello naranja y ojos hermosos pero a la vez extraños de color rosa

-Uy estoy molida me voy a dar una ducha-Dijo la pelirroja

Leo se transformo en una hermosa chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules celeste

-Tu que quieres Miyako?-dijo la ojirosa

-Nada gracias Momoko,voy a hacer la cena-dijo Miyako

-OK COMO TU QUIERAS!-grito Momoko

* * *

-AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-

-MOMO LEVANTA QUE LLEGAS TARDE!-dijo una chica de orbes esmeralda

-EHH? MIERDA ES CIERTO PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE ANTES!-dijo/grito Momoko

-Te avisamos pero tuno respondías no es culpa nuestra-dijo Miyako indignada ya con el uniforme puesto que consistía en una camisa blanca con detalles rojos ,una falda roja,unas calcetas blancas y zapatos negros

-Emm como te llamas, es que no se quien eres?-pregunto Kaoru con una gotita en la sien llevaba el mismo uniforme que Miyako

-Soy Miyako Akatsutsumi hermana de Momo-dijo Miyako con una sonrisa

-Que linda!-dijo Kaoru

-Ya,ya ,venga que es hora de irnos o se nos hará mas tarde de lo que ya es-dijo Momoko empujando a Miyako y Kaoru con una tostada en la boca

-Ostia es verdad! Hoy tenemos entrenamiento por eso decidí levantarte mas temprano en realidad no son las ocho son las siete de la mañana-dijo Kaoru

-SERAS CABRONA,ME HAS ECHO LEVANTAR A LAS SEIS DE LA MAÑANA PARA NADA!-dijo alterada Momoko

-De que entrenamiento habla Kao?

-Bueno es que vamos a un club de gimnasia rítmica en la escuela,si quieres te puedes apuntar-dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa e ignorando a Momoko

-OYE NO ME IGNORES!-grito Momoko indignada

-Ya,ya lo que tu digas vamos que se nos hará tarde-dijo Kaoru cogiendo el brazo de Momoko

-Grr-gruño Momoko

-En la calle-

-PORQUE ME IG...-esas palabras fueron interrumpidas porque Momoko se choco con algo mejor dicho con alguien

-Estas bien-le pregunto Butch

-S-SI ESTOY GENIAL-grito Momoko sonrojada,Kaoru también estaba sonrojada y Miyako no entendía nada

-Genial,bueno nos vemos-dijo Butch para después irse

-Bueno vamos!-dijo Momoko,no se había dado cuenta de que alguien la estaba observando

-Muy pronto seras mía Momoko,muy pronto JAJAJAJAJA-dijo una sombra riendo maliciosamente

**Hasta allí mis hermosos lectores nos vemos **

**reviews?**

**chao chao~ **

**atte:Miya-chan22**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola que tal mis queridos lectores?espero que bien bueno aquí comienzo la historia **

**Aclaraciones:**

**Momoko: cabello suelto hasta las caderas y con una pinza de lazito al lado **

**Blossom: cabello albino recogido en una cola alta le llega hasta los mulsos con el cabello recogido y tiene los ojos azules **

**Miyako: hermana de Momoko,cabello rubio hasta la cintura lo lleva suelto y ojos de color celeste **

**Leo: hada ****de Blossom o mejor dicho su ayudante lleva el cabello azabache recogido en dos coletas le llega hasta los tobillos y ojos color amarillo **

**Kaoru: Cabello negro suelto le llega hasta la cintura y ojos color esmeralda, es la vecina de Momoko y Miyako pero también es la hija del agente de policía o mejor dicho el jefe y es mas femenina **

**Disclaimer:Demashitaa!powerpuff girls z no me pertenece **

* * *

-EN CLASE-

-A ver alumnos saquen sus cuadernos -dijo la profesora

Momoko se sentía incomoda ya que algo o mejor dicho alguien la estaba observando,miro de reojo y vio que era Butch,el pesado de resoplo molesta que la haya ayudado esta mañana no significaba nada,pero no pudo evitar pensar que el era muy interesante a la vez que ó su cabeza lentamente

_-No Momoko,no puedes pensar eso de el,de otro que no sea el sabes que te puede hacer daño,¡DEMONIOS!¿porque me tiene que gustar tanto?-_pensó Momoko

-Bueno ya se pueden ir al recreo-dijo la profesora

-Momoko!-dijo Butch

-¿Que?-pregunto Momoko

-¿Puedes venir un momento?-pregunto Butch

-Mm no veo porque no-dijo Momoko con una sonrisa

-Bueno, vamos-dijo Butch

Llegaron debajo de un árbol y Butch sonrojado desvió la mirada

-Bueno y que querías decirme?-dijo Momoko impaciente y empezando a frustrarse eso de la paciencia no iba mucho con ella

-Bueno...pues que me gustas y que quiero que seas mi novia?-dijo Butch sonrojado

Momoko estaba en shock no sabia que decir por otro lado ella estaba que saltaba de la alegría en cambio por el otro ella sabia que era peligroso ya que habían motivos ,en su diccionario no estaba la palabra enamorarse,pero se iba a arriesgar

-Mm bueno yo...claro que quiero ser tu novia!-dijo Momoko con una sonrisa y dándole un abrazo,el cual correspondió gustoso

-Genial!-grito Butch para luego besarla

Momoko estaba en shock pero luego correspondió con este pensamiento

-_No,no esto no puede pasar,pero me tengo que arriesgar-_pensó Momoko

-_Ja lo conseguí,Momoko ya dije que serias mía y eso no cambiara-_pensó Butch con malicia

-_Momoko,me dijiste que no te gustaba,sabías que yo lo quería y mucho pero no ya no volveré a confiar en ti-_pensó Kaoru con dolor y se le salieron las lagrimas

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire,Momoko se excuso y le dijo que tenia algo que hacer,de camino a el taller de artes musicales se encontró con Kaoru quien tenia una mirada sombría y lagrimas en sus mejillas

-Que te pasa Kao...-no pudo continuar porque Kaoru le propino una bofetada a Momoko que le hizo girar la cara

-LOS VI! LO SABIAS MOMOKO SABIAS QUE ME GUSTABA PERO ESO NO TE IMPORTO!-dijo Kaoru llorando

Momoko estaba sorprendida era cierto ella se lo había en ese momento se le olvido

-Fui una tonta al pensar de que...al menos tu...eras mi amiga,lo pensé,fuiste la única que llego a ser algo mas que una compañera...yo fui una estú te digo aquí y ahora que no me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida,que yo haré lo mismo-dijo Kaoru con frialdad

Se fue de allí lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitieron dejando sola a Momoko,que justo cuando se fue callo de rodillas al suelo y puso sus manos en su cara

-Fui una idiota,no espera soy una idiota,perdí al único ser en esta tierra que confiaba en mi-dijo Momoko lamentándose

-Momoko porque lo hiciste sabias que ella era la única persona que te quería pero eso no te sirvió o que?-dijo Miyako-RESPONDE!

-Yo,yo lo siento mucho pero...es que...yo...yo...no...puedo mas-dijo Momoko llorando,Miyako suspiro y le dio una abrazo que fue correspondido por Momoko

**HASTA AHÍ MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES...**

**Y todo eso sacado de mi preciosa mente XD este capitulo se lo dedico a linyer solano 599 recomiendo leer sus fanfics es nueva como yo pero vamos aprendiendo,la verdad es que es una buena persona por todo este tiempo que he pasado hablando con ella y pues eso puede que os demos una sorpresa jejeje pero no digo nada mas...**

**Este capitulo es por ser una buena persona conmigo y por hablarme por p.m nee broma solo por ser tu misma divertida y alegre con eso me basta **

**se despide Miya-chan22**

**chao chao~**


End file.
